


You’re Never too High and Mighty for Christmas with Your Family

by Freckles_From_Brooklyn



Series: Newsies OC Week [7]
Category: Newsies!: the Musical - Fierstein/Menken
Genre: All the Newsies are theatre kids, Freckles is a Tony winning costume designer, M/M, Modern Era, Race and Al both dance and act, Spot is an actor, based on Newsies live
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-30
Updated: 2019-12-29
Packaged: 2021-02-27 10:47:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 299
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22025797
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Freckles_From_Brooklyn/pseuds/Freckles_From_Brooklyn
Summary: After a Tony win, Freckles comes home for Christmas with her family.
Relationships: Albert DaSilva/Elmer Kasparzak, Spot Conlon/Racetrack Higgins
Series: Newsies OC Week [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1579027
Comments: 1
Kudos: 6





	You’re Never too High and Mighty for Christmas with Your Family

Thalia took a deep breath before stepping into the large house. She’d recently won a Tony award for the costume design she’d done for a show called  _ The Night Circus _ , and even though she still lived in New York, she hadn’t been able to come home since the win. Now it was Christmas time, and she stood outside as snowflakes floated down, settling on her hair and coat.

“I’m home, fuckers!” she yelled as she walked in. From the other side of the room came two loud, dramatic gasps. 

“She’s returned!” one of her adopted brothers, Race, cried. 

“Yeah!” another, Al, agreed. “Miss rich an’ famous--” 

“The Tony winner herself!” Race added. They dropped to their knees in front of her. 

“We ain’t worthy!” They cried. Thalia rolled her eyes. 

“Shut it, dumbasses,” she said. “Race, where’s ya boyfriend?”

“In the basement punchin’ stuff, I think,” Race replied.

“An’ where’s Jack?”

“Studio,” Al said. “He’s doin’ art shit.”

“Thanks.” Thalia walked downstairs, where her biological twin brother, Spot, was beating up a punching bag. “Hey!” She yelled, raising her voice to be heard over the thuds of his fists hitting the bag. Spot stopped and turned around.

“T!” He yelled, running over to hug her. Thalia hugged him back. “Congratulations on the win!” He said. 

“Thanks,” Thalia replied. “Al an’ Race are already makin’ jokes about it.”

“Aw, they’re just as proud of you as the rest of us,” Spot said. “You shoulda heard ‘em when ya won.”

“You were watching?” Thalia asked. 

“‘Course we were watching!” Spot replied. “Our sister got a Tony nomination! We were all gathered around the TV. Coulda heard a pin drop!” Thalia smiled.

“Thanks, Spot,” she said. “Being Broadway elite is all well and good, but there’s nothing like Christmas with your family.”

**Author's Note:**

> Last entry of Newsies OC week! Thanks for sticking with me!


End file.
